


My Slave

by Demon_neko97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, BAMF Natsu Dragneel, Drama, F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Natsu, Maid Lucy Heartfilia, Minor Character Death, Nalu - Freeform, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Romance, Slave Lucy Heartfilia, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_neko97/pseuds/Demon_neko97
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, also known as the great Lord END, is a dangerous mafia that is adored and feared globally by others. Lucy Heartfilia is his slave but unknown to him, she has a secret, well two to be exact. While the mafia lord is struggling with a feeling inside him, the girl stands loyally by his side with one reason. Protecting him from... Though, can love blossom between them?Or, you can find this story on my other account on Fanfiction.net.The Fairy Tail franchise belongs to Hiro Mashime but the plots and the OCs are all mine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay, so this is the first time ever I post in AO3 so, please be gentle with your comments. Oh, and this story also, if any of you have ever visited the FanFiction.Net website, has also been posted there, although under different username of mine, SilverTomboy97, so, don't come and attack me saying that I steal someone's work. That's not true. Anyway, enjoy reading guys!

 

_“Don’t you know just who the hell I am? I’m Natsu Dragneel, the **END** , and you little punk dare to steal away from me? I don’t tolerate well with someone whom tried to steal away something from me; so don’t expect me to let you go so easily.” the pink hair man says as he glares at the squirming girl as she tries to free her arm from his iron grip, at the same time glaring at him._

_“Do I look like I fucking care just who the hell are you? I don’t even care if you’re a freaking royalty either, you bastard!” the blonde hair girl screams and a tick mark grows on his temples. “Why you little…” Natsu pauses before he inhales a deep breathe and glares back at her. “What’s your name?” he asks and the girl yelps when he tugs harshly upon her arm. “Gee, can’t you be a little gentler?!” the girl says loudly and Natsu, being a short-temper man himself, just couldn’t help himself but pulls out his gun and points it at her temple. The girl squeaks at that action, and all together stops struggling. Natsu smirks at that. “So, your name?” he asks once again and she gulps._

_“It’s… Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia,” she says slowly and he nods, satisfied by that. “So, basically, you only have two options which are,” he pauses as he tugs the girl closer to him, his warm breathe hitting her cold skin and dirty skin. “Do you want to die or do you want to be my slave; avoiding the death?” Natsu asks and Lucy glances at him, before she shudders. “Look, I’m sorry that I tried to snatch your damn wallet - though I wonder who in their right mind would a thousand bucks into a wallet. – but, I’m way too young to die on the street so yeah, I’ll be your slave or, whatever it is,” Lucy says with small pout and Natsu smirks._

_“If that so, then…” he pauses as he turns around and slams Lucy onto the wall, trapping her with no escapes. “Lucy Heartfilia, as your punishment for trying to snatch away my wallet, you’ll be my slave till I think you’re forgiven. Understand?” he asks and with a shudder, the girl nods._

_“And, oh yeah, welcome to Fairy Tail then, my dear slave,”_

* * *

Standing behind the velvet crimson curtain is no other than Natsu Dragneel, also known as Lord END, the most fearsome mafia lord the world ever known of. The man stands silently behind the curtain, his dark green emerald onyx eyes that held a hint of crimson are staring through the slight opening of the curtain at the sight of a blonde hair girl greeting a raven hair man and blue hair woman. He tightens his grip upon the velvet curtain, his fist clenches and his teeth grits as he glares at the raven hair man and the blonde hair girl hugging each other.

 

Feeling suddenly nauseous by what he had seen, he closes the curtain back and immediately heads back towards his leather chair. He couldn’t help but lets the anger seeps into him like lava, heating his whole body up as he glares slams his fist against the black tinted glass of his large table. He knows there’s actually nothing going on between those two, the hug they shared is merely a friendly notion and the raven hair man also is happily married to the blue hair woman next to him but, he just couldn’t help but to feel… _angry_ about that.

 

He wonders, what’s wrong with him that the blonde hair girl decided to treat him differently from the others? Didn’t she suppose to treat him more than she treats the others? Doesn’t he deserve more affection from her?

 

He’s her master God damn it!

 

He wonders if this is jealousy he’s- Okay, hold a minute there.

 

Jealousy?

 

Him?

 

No, that is ridiculous? Why would he feel jealous of that?  It doesn’t make any sense! He’s END for goodness’ sake and jealousy never existed in his life vocabulary! So, it is impossible for him to feel jealous of something… so… not making any sense! He couldn’t be jealous just because he has nothing to be jealous of!

 

He has all the money, associates and women in the world to please him so, yeah, if anyone who should be jealous, it should be them! And not him!

 

But, truthfully, he knows deep down, he doesn’t really need those things because the one thing he truly wants was what he could hardly has.

 

Besides, what else would resides in him when he sees how affectionate Lucy is towards the others, but not him?

 

As he continuously to ponder deeper into his thoughts, Lucy stands in front of him, eyebrows raise as she tilts her head at seeing her _too_ deep in though master.

 

“Master…?” she calls out for him and it immediately snaps him out of his daze as he looks at the blonde hair girl in front of him. Despite the blankness and the coldness his face display towards the public, his eyes soften at the sight of her. Natsu sighs before he motions her to continue. “Umm, Gray and Juvia are here to see you. They’re waiting for you outside the office, do you want me to call them in?” she asks, her fingers playing with the hem of her frilly white apron that she has tied around her waist, her dark brown eyes look at him shyly.

 

She looks down at her feet, staring at the crimson carpeted floor beneath her after finishing her words. She hears the chair Natsu sat is being moved and the next thing she knows, Natsu has her leans against his table, his lips just millimeters away from hers. “Let them wait for a little longer… _Luce_... Why don’t we spend some time alone for a while?” he asks and Lucy looks at him, surprised by his words before she looks away. “But, Gray and Juvia-” she stops with a squeal when Natsu grips upon her arm, tightly, and pulls her closer to him. “Why would you think about the others when you’re with me?” he asks, his voice lows with growls escaping the back of his throat as he glares at her. Lucy winces when his nails start to bury into her flesh. “Master…” she whimpers and Natsu growls. “Right, I’m _your_ master so you _need_ to obey me. Remember, you’re _only_ my slave so I own you! I own your life _and_ your body!” he says coldly and something snaps in her.

 

Bangs covering her upper face, her body slightly trembling before slowly, she grips on his wrist and slowly, pulling his hand away from her. She looks at him; her eyes narrow down, before she snarls at him. “Yes, I _indeed do_ realize I am merely your slave and probably, that’ll be the only mistake I ever made in my entire life.” she pauses before she shakes her head. “No, the only mistake I made is the day I met you and tried to snatch your damn wallet from you. I’ll regret that forever for my _entire_ life,” for some reason, hearing her coldness and her uttering those words hurts him more than a thousand knives stabbing his heart can. “If you can excuse me, _master,_ ” he winces at her coldness, “I’ll be calling for Gray and Juvia because I’m sure; their presences will erase your uneasiness against my existence,” she says and before he could call her back to him as she slips passed his grasp, she is gone and the door is slammed shuts once again.

 

“Argh! Damn it!” he shouts as he throws a glass archer against the wall and ignores as the glass break apart, creating particles of broken glasses. He hears the door is being opened once again and he turns around to see Lucy opens the door. He ignores the cold look she sends him as he looks at him but scowls when Gray and Juvia enter the room. He watches Lucy saying something to him and both of them just nod before she walks away from them. Their eyes met for a moment before the closed door stands between them once again.

 

Natsu sighs before he scowls, looking at the amused Gray – after him seeing the broken glass by the wall – and an annoyed Juvia.


	2. Chapter Two

When Lucy footsteps finally gone from the hallway, Natsu sits back on his leather chair, resting his arms against the armrest before looking at the Fullbuster couple. "So, what are your reason for coming here today Gray, Juvia?" Gray glances at his wife next to him, whom currently is looking away from both men;  _especially_ Natsu, before he sighs. He pulls out three files from his coat, two black files and one red file, before placing them all on top of the black glasses table.

Natsu looks at all those files, noting the colors of the files being shown and to be honest, he is quiet surprise to see a red file, one file that hasn't been used for quiet awhile and whenever there's a red file, it means, it's connected to something  _clearly_  means personal stuffs to any of them and latest investigation. So yeah, he is quiet surprise to see a red file – since each file color held their respective meaning behind it. "What are all these files are about Gray?" Natsu asks and Gray clears his throat before he looks back at Natsu. "These files contain our latest information about Tartaros," Gray says and Natsu nods at that. "Well, that's good news I'm supposed. So, Gray, enlighten me about your investigation," Natsu says as he picks up the first file that marks ' _Recruits T'_ , and once again, Gray clears his throat, before continues. "Well, as you read the Recruits T's file, the number of Tartaros' members have been increased a lot in the past couple of years and seeing the numbers of Tartaros keeps growing would have anyone piss in their pants – but for sure, not Fairy Tail's – but when we investigated deeper, we found out that the reason of their massive recruiting is because to cover up the loss numbers of their members." Gray says and Natsu nods. "I see, so, what you're saying is, Kyouka's death on the other day is not just by a coincidence?" he asks, more like saying, and Gray nods. "Exactly, now, if you turn on page 20, you'll find the reason behind their decreasing number."

And turn to page 20 he did and he raises his eyebrow in questions. " _The Phantom Killer_? The one who is on a killing spree in all areas, you mean? For the past two years?" he says slowly as he looks at Gray. The raven hair guy nods before continues, "Correct, the infamous Phantom Killer," Gray pauses, gathering some thoughts before continues, "We, at first, thought that she or he would have nothing to do with the decreasing number of Tartaros and since of the victims most kills are at Tartaros or near Tartaros' areas, we thought it might be Tartaros' doing. God's forbidden if we don't know how disgusting Tartaros is," Gray says with a sneer and Natsu only nods in agreement. "And?" he asks as his hand sometimes flips around the pages to read about this infamous Phantom Killer. "But when we realizes most; no, all the victims are either an associate of Tartaros, directly or indirectly, and Tartaros' members its own, and not to mention, not a trail were  _ever_  left behind the crime scene – not even a trace of it -, all of us click dots by dots before, boom, all connects to this Phantom Killer." Gray says and Natsu nods. As he scans the pages, he notices something else, nothing that has a connection to this Phantom Killer – or so he think.

"So Gray, I can understand about this Phantom Killer, though I don't quiet see what her or his roles in this shit, but, I'm supposed you forgot to mention about, I don't know, someone named  _Zodiac_?" Natsu asks as he skims the name, a kind of similarity comes to him from the name.

As if awakes from a daze, Gray jolts on his seat, causing Juvia to glance at him worriedly before she looks away – once she finds out her husband is only over reacting or simply snaps out for his stupid daze. "Damn, I knew I was forgetting something there. Thanks for reminding me boss," the raven hair guy says and Natsu huffs in response. "Alright, now that you mention it, Zodiac-" Gray stops for a while when a knock is heard from the door of Natsu's office and Natsu couldn't help but groans in annoyance. "Enter," he says and with that, the door opens and a man with slick brown hair enters, with a tray of Chinese porcelain cups and a teapot, "I'm sorry for this interruption Mr. Dragneel but Lucy asked to me to send some tea here. I hope I don't bother you much," the butler says smoothly and Natsu looks at him, annoyance written all over his face for his interruption – but mostly from the reason Lucy sends this man to send the tea instead of doing it herself thus avoiding meeting him; but no one needs to know that - before he nods with a grunt. The butler nods before he places the cups on top of the black glass table and pours some tea into the cups and places the teapot in the middle of the table. "Forgive once again Mr. Dragneel, but now, I'll be taking my leave," the butler says before he walks out from the room, and closes the door shuts.

Natsu glares at the closed door before he looks back at Gray, who seems amused for some reasons. "What have you amused Gray?" Natsu asks and Gray chuckles before he shakes his head, before he takes a sip of the lukewarm tea, "Nothing," he says and Natsu hums, unconvinced by his answer but choose to ignore it, "Then continue what you're saying earlier Gray," Natsu says and Gray nods. "Yes boss. Okay, so, before the earlier interruption, Zodiac is another person we find out when we were searching up on Tartaros." he says and Natsu raises an eyebrow as he closes the file in his hands. "I see. Then tell me, how this Zodiac person connects to Tartaros? What did this person's role in the damn Tartaros?" Natsu asks, a snarl forms on his lips.

"Relax boss, before we're going any further, why don't you open the next file?" Gray asks, pointing at the other black file, marks as  _'T Info'_  and Natsu takes it without further ado. Gray watches patiently as Natsu flips one by one the pages in the file, a smirk come upon his face at seeing the amused face the Fairy Tail's leader is wearing. "This is…  _marvelous_. You guys did dig into a goldmine and for that, good job guys," having him congratulating them is one thing and seeing Natsu sporting a small smile? It was no wonder Gray blushes (not in the way your weird mind would've thought) and even Juvia who ignores the whole situation slightly blushes at hearing their usual cold and strict boss compliments them. Natsu looks at his blushing – albeit slightly – minions and nakamas before he continues inspecting the files. "Debt collection, addresses of each member, their drugs factories, ships,  _all of their secrets_  are in our hands." Natsu looks at them, the file in his hand back on the table. "Tell me, how you guys achieve this," he asks and Gray sighs, "That's when Zodiac comes in," he says and Natsu nods, although his eyes still glint with satisfaction because either way, they have something about Tartaros and it makes way to destroy Tartaros brighter.

"Zodiac?" "Yeah, Zodiac. It was, if I remember correctly, last month, when an e-mail from some anonymous e-mailer sends us some information about Tartaros. We thought it must have been Tartaros' trick to injects virus or RAT or some spying shits into our computer and both Levy and Freed work out their asses to inspect the anonymous e-mailer, but seems like she or he was smarter than our two combo that it tired them out before we decided to open up the e-mail, in some other laptop of course. When we open the e-mail, it was like a fucking rainbow flying above our heads when we saw all the information about Tartaros - associates, debts and some other shits. It was the first and last e-mail she or he sent but he or she introduces himself or herself as Zodiac, and that's all. But, I have to say that the information is not only send to our hands since I got calls from Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heels, all of out associates that they had received the same e-mail from the same e-mailer that called himself or herself Zodiac. And with the news of how the cops are busting a lot of Tartaros hideouts and factories and some other stuff, it seems like, Zodiac sends some e-mails to the cops either. And, I'm with no doubt, said that Tartaros and all their associates got the same e-mail to because Erza and Jellal told us that Tartaros are buying new soft wares when they were spying on them couple of weeks ago." Gray finishes, before he sips on the cup of tea before him, feeling his throat a little bit of dried.

Natsu nods, still satisfied with the information he received.

"So, did any of you do a little background check on this Phantom Killer and Zodiac? Any chance they might be related or simply, a same person disguising as two different personas?" Natsu asks and Gray nods. "We did but not avail, like the name; Phantom Killer and as what the e-mailer called himself or herself Zodiac, quiet unreachable for any of us," Gray says and Natsu nods. "Hmm, anyway, should we worry about these two?" he asks and Gray shakes his head. "All of us think; no, we shouldn't be worry about them. The Phantom Killer, despite he or she did kill around our and our allies' areas, those victims are usually a Tartaros or direct or indirect associates of Tartaros. So, no, we don't have to worry about either Phantom Killer or Zodiac - I doubt he or she is a threat because Zodiac only sent one e-mail and that also the last one. But I'm supposed, if Zodiac strikes again, it might be something connected to Tartaros or their associates. And Phantom Killer, she or he seems to be grudging on Tartaros so I'm supposed whoever this Phantom Killer is, she or he is on our side, and same goes to Zodiac, I'm supposed." Gray says and Natsu nods.

"How about the red file? It has been… awhile since I last seen it," Natsu says as he stares at red file in front of him. The last time they used red file is the day when Zeref – Natsu shrugs off the memories away before he looks at Gray. "I think, you better look at it yourself boss," he says and Natsu looks at him, before he grabs the red file. As he reads the first sentence of the page, his fingers tremble as his eyes widen.

" _C-Celestial_?" the words come out from his lips and both Fullbusters flinch, not because of bad memories, but because of good memories that come along and the people that they oath to always remember and love. Natsu puts back the file back on the table, before looking at Gray, his eyes bewildered. "Gray, you  _have_  to be kidding me," Natsu says and Gray sighs, facing his wife with a concern look. Juvia looks at Natsu, despites herself still is annoyed at him for upsetting Lucy, she still understands the reaction coming from him because hell; when they heard about the name they haven't heard for years, they literally freak out. "Natsu," softly, Juvia calls out for him, looking at him, her hands grips her husband's hand. "I knew it has been almost two decades and believe us, all of us are still hard to believe it too but, what you about to read might surprise you," Juvia says and Natsu looks at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks and Juvia sighs.

"One of the reasons Tartaros has been so active lately is because they're going to recruit the Celestial into their little group," Juvia says and Natsu snorts. "That's ridiculous, they promised in front of Mama Anna unless she or  _her_  is there to lead them, they won't  _ever_ come back into the underworld ever again and we all know how true to their words they are." Natsu says with a snarl and Juvia sighs.

"It's true but, Tartaros find other way," Juvia says and feeling suddenly anxious, Natsu looks at the blue hair woman nervously.

"What… what do you mean by that?" he asks and Juvia sighs, looking at Gray for some moral support. Gray nods and she smiles at him, before looking back at Natsu.

"You know what I mean Natsu," she says, seriousness in her voice and Natsu looks away.

"It can't be true though, because she… she  _died_  in front of me!" Natsu says, his breathing getting hectic as his eyes get bewildered.

"Natsu… she… she's still alive! Ashley  _still_ alive and if we don't get her before Tartaros, she'll be lost…  _again…_ "

* * *

Natsu sits on his chair, a glass of whiskey on his hand as he stares into the darkness. He watches how the ice cubes inside the whiskey bumps into each other, creating a 'clinking' sounds before what Juvia – the Fullbuster couple have gone to the base for something after they said goodbyes to Lucy, who is still currently sulking against him -says come crashing back, like bullet into his gut.

" _Natsu… she… she's still alive! Ashley_ still _alive and if we don't get her before Tartaros, she'll be lost…_ again _…"_

Ashley Lactvia, a girl with the most captivating golden blonde hair that she always loves to tie into a side tail, always wearing cute sundresses and her eyes, it looks so tasty, like hot cocoa and always, when they were both still a child, he was lost in her presence.

Although he is daydreaming about his cute Ashley, a vision of Lucy came out of nowhere. How he always lost into her eyes, how he loves the way she gets sassy on him - even though he is  _her master_  - and how cute she is when she is angry. That's  _his Lucy._  When he caught her trying to steal his wallet, he has thought she looks almost like Ashley as he stared into the depth of her dark brown eyes. He doesn't know why but he guess it was his ego jumping – and his instinct – to action as he immediately declared her as his slave and she doesn't have any option but to obey him – he points a gun to her head that time so yeah, she  _really_ doesn't has any choice. As Lucy stays with him after the snatching incident, he sometimes would thought that Lucy is Ashley but then, Ashley isn't sassy, she always so sweet and kind and has a beautiful temper. She never throws a tantrum and albeit being a lot embarrassing, she always makes him a flowers crown. Although for her, he'll do anything, just  _anything_.

And Lucy… he don't even know where to start. Despite being his slave, she is so damn sassy, always throw a tantrum and when she throws a tantrum, it was like fighting an eight years old kid! He swears that if he doesn't get to asylum now, he'll be there sooner or later. Ashley is different from Lucy and Lucy is so different from Ashley. Sure, sometimes Natsu sees Ashley in Lucy, but it just for a while because the next thing he knew, she'll be whining or complaining either how dusty wherever they are or how cold the place is, or simply just about anything.

He still wonders why he hasn't pulled the trigger yet.

But he knew the answer.

Ashley is his past and Lucy – even though she is a total different from Ashley and a pain in the ass – is his future.

And even if it's true Ashley is still alive, he knew it would always been childhood love between them because Lucy…

_Has him intertwined around her fingers like a puppet master, despite her not knowing it._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, again. So, how is it? Is it good or what? Please leave me with your thought and, any flame will be thrown at at Natsu because he's always hungry for some flame.
> 
> Natsu: Damn right I am!


End file.
